


Querida alma gemela, jodete

by AndyMoon_SummerLavg



Series: MadaTobi Week 2019 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Humor, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyMoon_SummerLavg/pseuds/AndyMoon_SummerLavg
Summary: Los magos con almas gemelas comparten un mismo núcleo mágico, siendo así que siempre sentirán los hechizos de su compañero y les afectará de la misma manera. Madara es un mago heredero de un antiguo clan famoso por su magia elemental, y también era uno de los pocos afortunados con un alma gemela.Madara siempre quiso conocer a su alma gemela, dedicando años de investigación mágica para poder encontrar a su compañero predestinado. Los resultados eran... Inesperados.





	Querida alma gemela, jodete

— Esto tiene que ser un chiste —Gruñó mirando fijamente la imagen que se dibujaba en la pintura frente a él.

Ese cuadro mágico, ese maldito cuadro que le costó años para conseguir, comprender y activar tenía que ser una estafa, porque lo que le mostraba debía ser su alma gemela ¡No al petulante y frígido hermano de Hashirama! No importan sus años de dedicación ¡Lanzaría esa cosa por la ventana si no cambiaba de imagen pronto!

Los minutos pasaron, aplicó magia cada diez seguy y nada cambió. Carajo.

Se negaba a aceptar esta mentira, no había manera de que fuera cierto. Él conocía a Tobirama desde que era un bebé, él y Hashirama prácticamente se criaron juntos a la vez que Tobirama era un chicle en el zapato de Izuna, era imposible que no lo conociera lo suficiente para haber sabido esto antes. El pequeño y diabólico genio del Clan Mágico Senju no podía ser su alma gemela de ninguna manera.

Sabía tres cosas esenciales de su alma gemela:

•Primero, su afinidad elemental era con el agua y el hielo que también poseía una inusual afinidad a la electricidad (especialmente los rayos), algo poco común pero deducible por su constante uso de hechizos de ese tipo que podía sentir en su núcleo mágico.

•Segundo, parecía ser alguien muy curioso y que se la pasaba experimentado constantemente con su magia, hasta el punto de haber incursionado por un tiempo en la nigromancia (por suerte no duró mucho, ugh).

•Y tercero, sería alguien que se acoplara a su personalidad, probablemente alguien tranquilo, que pensara las cosas y pudiese ser comprensivo con sus cambios drásticos de humor.

Nada que ver con Tobira-

Oh...

Madara masajeó sus sienes con demasiada fuerza y dejó al pensamiento que pinchaba su cerebro correr libre.

Tobirama era un mago con la inusual combinación de agua, hielo y electricidad a pesar de venir de una familia enfocada en los bosques y la naturaleza más vegetal. También era un hombre obsesionado con la investigación y experimentación, más científico que mago la mayor parte del tiempo, tanto así que aún recordaba la faceta de su vida en la que estudió nigromancia y asustó a Hashirama más de una vez con sus experimentos. Inclusive estaba pasando una época en el mundo humano para investigar a profundidad la raza ¡Una demencia total! Además, si hablaban de ser "tranquilo, pensar las cosas y comprender cambios de humor repentinos" estas buscando a Tobirama. Casi un siglo de conocerse y aún no entendía como aguantaba a Izuna, a él y a Hashirama todos los días.

Bueno... Por lo menos el cuadro no era una estafa ¿Eh?

Estuvo a punto de tener una pequeña crisis existencial por ser un completo denso y ciego que perdió años de su vida en buscar una alma gemela que ya estaba ahí, cuando escuchó un sonido singular. Era el irritante tono de llamada del teléfono celular que Tobirama le había regalado (aquí vamos con más señales que ignoró) para mantenerse en contacto mientras estuviera en el mundo humano. Hashirama tenía uno igual e Izuna de plano se había mudado con Tobirama (¿Sentía celos de su hermano que parecía más el alma gemela de Tobirama que él? Si, bastante). Suspiró y lo sacó de su bolsillo para contestar, tratando de manejar sus emociones.

— ¿Ya te enteraste? —Preguntó sin cortesía alguna su alma gemela.

— Hola a ti también Tobirama, he estado bien, gracias —Masculló con sarcasmo, sintiendo como el otro rodaba los ojos en la otra línea.

— ¿Te enteraste si o no? Izuna me está apuntando con su varita ahora mismo y no necesito esta mierda, así que responde —Su voz era tan plana como siempre, pero Madara no necesitó mucho más para entender.

Así que el muy bastardo ya lo sabía, y su hermanito también...

Aguantó unas tremendas ganas de maldecir a todos los ancestros Senju, sus ancestros y a las almas gemelas en general para decir:

— Eres un infeliz ¿Lo sabías?

— Y tú un berrinchudo ¿Estamos hablando de lo obvio o del hecho de que buscaste un artefacto legendario para descubrir lo obvio, Madara?

Dios, denle paz porque sino reconsideraría todo el asunto de las almas gemelas.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —Prefirió decir en vez de amenazar al hombre tan pronto.

Escuchó un suave "hmn" en la otra línea, seguido de la risilla molesta de Izuna. Los muy bastardos lo tenían en altavoz.

— Toda la vida supongo. Fue díficil no notar que cada vez que hacías un hechizo podía sentirlo exactamente como si lo hiciera yo mismo y solo fue cuestión de sumar uno más uno —Explicó sonando un poco menos plano, más cercano a lo exasperado.

Las mejillas de Madara se tiñeron de la vergüenza. Puede que "denso" y "ciego" eran hasta amables para describirlo. Pudo escuchar otra risa de Izuna antes de que Tobirama lo echara de donde sea que estuvieran, algo que Madara agradecía enormemente.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, contemplando que decir a continuación. Finalmente fue Madara quien habló primero.

— Pudiste haberme dicho —Dijo más recompuesto, menos enojado— No es como si nos odiaramos a muerte y siempre quise conocer a mi alma gemela, todos los saben, Tobirama.

Sus palabras eran casi un regaño, pero trataba de mantenerlas suaves. Conocía a Tobirama, y sus razones para no hablar debieron ser importantes. Hubo silencio por unos segundos y luego un suspiro antes de responderle.

— Nunca lo notaste —Dijo con cierta tristeza que se diluía con su indiferencia— Así que creí que simplemente no me querías a mí como alma gemela. Si te dabas cuenta bien, y si no también, no nos odiamos a muerte y no estoy desesperado por una alma gemela, así que lo dejé así —Terminó sin poder mantener por completo la máscara de despreocupación por el tema.

Ah, eso dolió. Pensar en cómo Tobirama simplemente se guardo esa información tan crucial de sus vidas solo porque era inseguro de la reacción de Madara era increíblemente triste. Se suponía que tu alma gemela estaría ahí siempre para cuidarte, amarte y protegerte, compartiendo la vida juntos sin que nada los separara, unidos con un lazo que no se podía romper. Por esa razón él anhelaba tanto conseguir a su compañero destinado, y Tobirama solo renunciaba a ello por su inseguridad de ser aceptado.

¿Seriamente? Tobirama era como otro hermano para él y era como una patada en el estómago notar algo tan grave apenas ahora. Tenían mucho de qué hablar.

— Voy para tu departamento —Declaró y sin más colgó, solo escuchando un confundido "¿Qué?" antes de.

No había tiempo que perder. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo de calidad con Tobirama y necesitaba reparar las cosas tan pronto como fuera posible. Puede que un principio no lo hubiese querido aceptar, demasiado sorprendido para creer que podía ser tan despistado, pero ahora sólo quedaba seguir adelante y trabajar con lo que tenía. Tobirama no podía ser tan mala alma gemela, al final era la suya ¿No?

**Author's Note:**

> Medio apresurado, pero aquí está. Ahora, unas cositas para que medio se ubiquen en este desastre:
> 
> 1) El mundo humano es el nuestro de la actualidad, mientras el mundo mágico sería como el de Harry Potter, oculto a los humanos.  
2) El núcleo mágico es como el núcleo dorado de MDZS/SVSSS o en general como una fuente natural mágica que tienen los magos.
> 
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado ❤


End file.
